Little Girl (Light a Way)
Little Girl is a rare Brawler from Light a Way app game, she has travelled with various creatures in her journey of defeating the umbras and restored peace to the world. She is a low health brawler, she deals damage by casting invisible attacks that is unaffected by walls which opponents cant see, her super is a blinding light that damages and stuns opponents hit by it, she carries lightstones that boosts her and teammates closeby brawls, and her star power can make her grab objects further than normal. When she is defeated by enemy brawler, she drops her staff as a death animation. You can expect to open thouands of brawl boxes to unlock her or by paying about $100 worth of gems to directly buy her from the special offer since she is a hero brawler which is a rarity higher than legendary. Brawler Stats Movement Speed: (Normal) Health/Defense: Main Attack/Offense: Main Attack Range: (Long) Main Attack Reload: (Very Fast) Utility: Super Range: (Extremely Long) Warning: dont let the 7 bar rating which is usually 9 for other brawlers fool you, her main attack is so tricky to avoid and her super travels at light speed literally so it makes up for it. Attack: Invisitap This attack is directly based on the tapping attack that she use against the umbras. She uses her staff to generate an invisible force that damages enemies up to 7 tiles away and has a small splash radius of 1 tiles which makes her effective range to 8 tiles, there are no travel speed so the attacks are instant. Since opponents cannot see this attack but allies still can see the attack it can be annoying as hell to avoid since it walls does not affect this attack and they cant see where it is going to land so the damage is quite low. *Damage: 60 *Pierce: Area Health Base Health: 600 Super: Light Burst This super is directly based on on the powerful white beam emitted everytime she charges it up. She uses her staff to fire out a wide powerful white beam that travels at light speed and deals heavy damage to opponents as well as stunning them and blinding their vision with white screen for 1.0 seconds, the beam can pass through enemies but not through nor destroy walls. Special: Lightstone Power This is available as soon as she is unlocked from the box or the shop because it is a native ability not a star power. She have three lightstone which slightly boosts her in the battle which is described below, she can also share the light effects to teammates up to 4 tiles away without boost penalty which makes her a great support brawler, and when she dies the 3 gems will quickly fly out in a equal 120° angle that will deal damage to opponents. *Red lightstone - Lightstone of Protection: She takes 10% damage reduction from all enemy attacks. *Green lightstone - Lightstone of Recovery: Constantly heals her 40 health per seconds that are independent from her normal self regeneration. *Blue lightstone - Lightstone of Vigour: Automatically charges her super at 2.5% percent that takes 40 seconds to charge up. Star Power: Attracting Staff This star power improves her staff which allows it to grab game objective items like gems, bounty star, power cubes, ball, and bolts etc. that are up to 3 tiles away from her instead of 1 tiles normally. Skins Gallery Guardians of Light concept.jpg|Guardians of Light concept Trivia *There is a subreddit about the brawler from the origin game: https://old.reddit.com/r/lightaway/ *This star power is stolen from Grabbing Expert which is my original star power idea for Penny because that page was created before this page, if the opposite is true it means that Penny stole hers instead, nevertheless its my own idea so its cool. *Although she is classified as a thrower, she actually uses her staff to attack instead of throwing. *Fan event: She have fought with Dawn (pokemon) and defeated her in the Colosseum. *The stats given are not adjusted to inflation, if inflated her main attack will be 70 (280) and super is 350 (1400). *She was allowed to join Brawl Stars with the conditions of coming à la carte because i like one individual to fight for greater fairness. *The mechanics i give her makes her excellent in Smash & Grab/Gem Grab gamemode as a gem carrier. *This brawler has the most amount of skins and have yet to see those fan art ones which is quantity blowing! *Originally her super will do plain 500 damage and destroys walls and bushes but that is too plain as a hero rarity brawler so i added effects and reduce the damage to make it less plain and improves her gem carrying qualities. *I guess that she is called Little Girl is because she herself also forgot her name from certain events (within the game universe). Category:Brawlers Category:Hero Brawlers Category:Brawler with specials Category:Brawler with star powers Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P